


The Path to Mastery

by TallFlower



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Cute Dorks, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Jealousy, M/M, Meditation, Yoga, i found it i found their tag, it get's resolved, that's it that's all they are, there's just a tiny hint of it in certain places but it's cool brah, this pair needs more love dammit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallFlower/pseuds/TallFlower
Summary: After a failed attempt to share a meditation class, Zenyatta tries to introduce Lúcio to yoga instead.





	The Path to Mastery

**Author's Note:**

> do u ever just... think about something so cute... u cry?

 

Staying true to his roots, every morning and evening Tekhartha Zenyatta would be seen facing towards the sun to either to greet it or to say farewell. He’d float just above the ground, orbs gently circling him while his head was bowed. They’d chime every so often, the sweet sound lulling him closer into the Iris.

Despite popular belief among the other Overwatch heroes, his skill was not effortless; the omnic had attained this state of subconsciousness through years and years of practice. Many hours did he spend within Nepal’s walls, allowing himself to slip away of reality and enter this new form of being. He, along with many other monks, trained their way to elevating themselves to a higher mindfulness that many of their programing could not.

With the passage of time, Zenyatta had grown to miss the others. He always liked to hear small, soft background noises – it was an anchor for him, a way not to get completely lost to oblivion.

When he first left the Shambali, Genji was a welcome presence. The cyborg’s breathing would act as a soothing metronome as Zenyatta’s mind dissolved into nothingness.

Due to constant missions, the younger Shimada would often miss their morning and evening sessions. Leaving Zenyatta alone.

He tried to get the other members involved, however it proved difficult. While eager, Lena was filled with too much energy to relax. Bastion seemingly had no interest in self-reflection – content with how he surrounded himself with nature. Dr. Ziegler had tried however was always called away for work. Many others blatantly refused his offers, such as Hanzo or Zarya.

To most of them, meditation would be a lost artform.

And, rather unfortunately, it was lost to Lúcio as well.

The young man bopped his head slightly, humming a tune with his eyes closed. He sat cross-legged beside the monk, back slouched and hair falling over his face. Zenyatta watched his love move to a rhythm he could only hear, letting out a sigh.

He placed a hand on his bare shoulder, causing Lúcio’s eyes to snap open. Ready and alert, he looked over at Zenyatta. “What’s wrong? Where’s the fire?”

“You are singing again,” Zenyatta said.

The musician scrunched up his face, pressing a palm to his eye as he knocked his head back. “Dammit! Aw, Zen, I’m sorry. Here, let me try again.”

Lúcio set himself up again, this time back straight and his face chiselled with newfound determination.

The monk couldn't help but chuckle, floating closer to his side. His right hand went to Lúcio's other shoulder so he could bring him in closer. "It's quiet alright. I would understand if you no longer wish to—"

At that Lúcio let out a _psh_ sound. His eyes were still firmly closed as he said, "Not a chance. Just keep nudging me if I make any more noise." 

The musician said nothing more even when Zenyatta let go of him. 

"Very well, then," the monk hummed, lowering himself closer to the ground while turning his sights back onto the horizon. 

In the distance the sun peeked over the ocean. Stars were still stubbornly burning over their heads, but with each passing second they began to disappear one-by-one.

"Feel a light tingle in the centre of your forehead," Zenyatta began yet again, his lenses starting to dim as he drifted off. He carried on with his instructions to aid Lúcio; "With each breath you take, feel the sensation crawl down your face. Over your brows, down your eyes, cheeks and lips. Let it continue to roll down your neck to where your thighs are touching the earth. Allow it to seep down..."

He paused. 

Zenyatta's senses came back on, allowing him to see Lúcio bopping along once more.

"Lúcio—"

Without warning the musician froze, eyes now wide open, then suddenly leaned back until he was sprawled out on the grass. His hands were knotted in his hair as he let out a frustrated groan.

"Why can't I do this?" he exclaimed. 

Zenyatta was silent for a moment. His orbs slowly swirled around his body, a never-ending cycle. "May I ask why do you wish to embrace the Iris? You’ve never shown an interest until today.” He placed a thumb under his chin, tipping his index finger on his jaw as he contemplated. “Could the key to unlocking your potential be to understand why you wish to learn in the first place?”

Lúcio sat up, a singular eyebrow arched. "Are you serious? Zen. C'mon." The musician pulled himself forward, unexpectedly planting a quick kiss on his cheek. Zenyatta felt his lips peck off of the metallic plating, watching intently as Lúcio smirked at him. "For a wise old monk, I gotta say you can be a bit clueless sometimes."

Zenyatta tilted his head to the side, perplexed at what he was implying. "I'm not old and that doesn't answer my question."

"I want to learn because this is important to _you_. And _you_ are important to me. You always try out bands I suggest or learn about what I do. I see you out here all the time with Genji and stuff. People always say you two work really well and I just..." His voice lowered as he looked to the ground. "I just wanted to do something you liked for once."

_Ah. And there lay the true problem._

Zenyatta reached out, gently cupping the musician's face. "Please, my love," he said, his voice crackling with warmth. "Do not compare yourself to anyone else. I love you for who _you_ are. You don't have to pretend to be something you're not to win my affections. Never forget that."

At this, Lúcio grinned up at him. “Okay.”

Instead of setting himself back down, Zenyatta quickly pressed his golden mouth onto his forehead while slowly rising to his feet. He let go of his face and instead extended his hands down to the musician, who took them without question.  

“I am also at fault here,” he said while pulling Lúcio up. “I am teaching you like you’re already a Shambali when I should be teaching you like a Correia dos Santos.”

“What on earth does that mean?”

“It means we must reach a compromise and try something we can both enjoy. And I think I know what that might be…”  The omnic stretched his torso, lifting his arms up into the air. The orbs around his neck quickened as he lifted a knee to his chest, wrapping his arms around it. He nodded towards Lúcio. “Follow my lead.”

The two of them stood opposite to one another, Lúcio copying Zenyatta’s methodical movements perfectly.

For the rest of the morning the couple stretched – laughing whenever someone would lose their balance or helping one another if someone couldn’t properly do a pose. Lúcio never gave up, no matter how much he managed to twist himself into a pretzel.

No, it wasn’t exactly as relaxing as Zenyatta had first hoped. But he was with someone he truly loved, and that was worth something more.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept sending Moo messages saying "YOOOGAAAAAY" while writing this idk how we're still friends BUT ANYWAY.
> 
> I simply adore this ship and I just wanted to give it some love. I know that it's a pretty rare one and there's only three other works in the tag, but I really don't care. This was lovely to write while coming down with the cold. MAY DAFT MONK CLEANSE YOUR SOULS!
> 
> I would really love to explore a lot of aspects of Zenyatta's character in the future (specifically why he left the Shambali), but for now take the fluff.


End file.
